Maggie spills about her life.
Looking back over her life, Maggie Harper Atchley talks about what she has been through in her life, especially in the death of her beloved mother, Hannah Harper Atchley. I've never completely figured out life, and sometimes, I wonder if I ever will. I've been on this earth for 15 years now, and I have never once realized what my life is. Especially since my mother's death. Don't get me wrong, I love my Dad and my aunties who have been taking care of me since I was five years old. My Dad has been Craig Atchley. He was the one I have known for all my life. Mom gave birth to me when she was living with my Uncle Dylan in London, hence my British accent. My real father was a man named Nigel-Percival Bennett. But that man is dead and gone. He died in prison, where he had been for killing my uncle Christopher; and for many years thereafter, my great aunt, Erica, tried to yank me from my mother. Eventually, she failed, but not before she killed my mother by deliberately running her over on Louisburg Square. Then Erica herself died in prison. Someone killed her in prison. Dad told me that she was repenting all the pain she threw at me when she was killed, but I don't think that I would ever forgive her. Maybe in time, I can forgive her, but forget, never. I still spend a lot of time with my cousins, and I spend time with Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sheila. They are going through their own upheavals, with them finding out that they are siblings, but the family dynamics never really changed due to that. They don't have to worry about that. And while I miss Mom, Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sheila tell me that she is watching over me all the way. My cousins and I are quite a crew. We're as close as our parents were when they were our age. Our little circle includes Aunt Sheila and Uncle Allen's daughter, Cathy; Uncle Dylan and Uncle Adam's twins, Derek and Ashley; Uncle Mark and Aunt Rose's son, A.J. and Uncle Bryan and Aunt Anyssa's quads, Sammy, Courtney Sue, Ellie and Jolie. Also in our little crew is Derek and Sammy's best friend, Aidan Atherton; Amy Smythe's son, Jake Jablonski; and Scott Ames' daughter, Valerie Anne Ames. Valerie Anne and Ellie are best friends. This Christmas, I got a real surprise from Uncle Dylan's friend, Libby. She gave me all six seasons of Downton Abbey. As it turns out, it stars an actress that was a favorite of my mother. I got named after Dame Maggie Smith. She was always a favorite of my mother's, so that was why I was named Maggie. I got to liking Downton Abbey, especially Maggie's character of the Dowager Countess! She is SO funny. Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sheila are working to have me meet her. When you have the Harper name, you use it, no matter what. At times, I go to London quite a bit. Aunt Maranda takes me a lot on her trips there. It helps to see where I am born, and Aunt Maranda is a lot of fun. She enjoys London like nobody else. One year, I went with Sam and Courtney Sue when Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sheila accompanied Aunt Maranda. They were as much swept away by Aunt Maranda's fun way of experiencing London as I was. Granny Elspeth always says that Aunt Maranda had a joie de vivre when it came to London. I hope to someday become a model, like my Mum was. I can only hope that I can do as well as she did. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view